This invention relates to electrical coaxial connectors and more particularly to connectors in which one of the connecting members includes a metallic sealing member as part of the connector housing and with a circular cutting edge on a deflectable beam section rigidly fastened to the housing.
Coaxial connectors with contacts heremetically sealed internally in an outer housing frequently require a releasable, external seal effective under changing conditions of temperature, humidity and the like. In some instances, one of the connector housings may include electronic components sensitive to changes in environmental conditions, and it is important that the seal provide protection against such changes while being releasable.
In one type of metal to metal seals for coaxial connectors, a separate sealing ring of relatively hard metal with a pair of opposed cutting surfaces is positioned between the connecting members which when coupled force the cutting surfaces to penetrate adjoining portions of softer metal and form the releasable seal. Usually, the members can be reconnected with the same ring and an effective seal re-established.
While the individual sealing ring usually provides an effective seal, there can be some problems associated with its use. Improper alignment or support of the ring with respect to one or both adjoining surfaces of softer metal can cause portions of one or both cutting surfaces to penetrate the softer surface before other portions, causing an adverse effect on the effectiveness of one or both seals. Also, two separate seals are required for one interconnection and it is important that both adjoining surfaces be free from environmental contaminents which would interfere with the efectiveness of the two-part seal. In addition, these connecting members can be of small size in the order of one-fourth of an inch in outside diameter and the rings of similar or smaller size can become mislaid or lost. Accordingly, connecting members of improved design are desirable.